Von Holdt U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,258 discloses various designs of bucket lids, some of which have a tear-away characteristic. However, the ideal lid for containers has yet to become available to the industry, with such an ideal container and lid exhibiting the advantages described in the above cited patent of excellent drop-retention characteristics, coupled with improved hoop strength, and an improved tear-away, tamper evident seal which, nevertheless permits the lid to be sealingly reclosed in the bucket.